lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Lancerus Official Ruleset v.4.4 Last updated August 20,2018 For the condensed intro section for newcomers, please check the Basic Rules page first! 1- The Golden Rule 1.1 - Lancerus is a battle sport based on honor. For the game to run smoothly, safely, and to the most enjoyment of all involved, a strict code of honor is upheld by all participants. By conforming to these rules written here, you agree to stay true to the spirit of the sport and maintain good-sportsmanship as well as honesty. Attempts at superseding a rule or exploiting a loophole will be met with deaf ears; however, if a valid question should arise, never hesitate to ask a veteran or Herald. 2 - Participation 2.1 - No one under the age of 16 is permitted to join an official Lancerus event, unless a legal guardian is present at the event. 2.2 - All participants must sign a release form before they will be allowed to participate in any Lancerus event/practice. For those who are under 18, a legal guardian must sign the release form with either a notary or a member of the Lancerus check-in staff as witness. 3 - Combat 3.1 - A Lancerus referee is known as a Herald. They are the primary authority responsible for interpreting and enforcing these rules on and off the battlefield. 3.2 - Event organizers/Heralds reserve the right to eject or exclude any person from a Lancerus event for the following reasons: 3.2.1 - Violating local, county or state legislature or endangering Lancerus members or spectators. 3.2.2 - Violations of Lancerus' intellectual property rights (including but not limited to using Lancerus's Service marked name without legal permission and theft of copyrighted material from Lancerus, Lancerus chapters, or units). 3.2.3 - Endangering the safety of persons or property, including actions demonstrating intent to cause actual injuries or harm on the Lancerus battlefield. 3.2.4 - Endangering Lancerus' ability to use event facilities and/or related equipment. 3.2.5 - Abusive language or other behavior unbecoming of a Lancerus member; using a "reasonable person" standard. 3.2.6 - Disobeying the Lancerus-related requests and instructions of those in charge of events 3.2.7 - Anything not noted above but negatively impacting a Lancerus event or is deemed to cast Lancerus as a whole in an unsuitable manner; using a "reasonable person" standard. 3.3 - When a Herald calls “Kneel”, all fighters on the field cease fighting and kneel on the ground where they stand. Kneel may be called to count points, carry injured off the field, or any other decision made by the Heralds. The game resumes per count of the Heralds. 3.4 - Above all else, rely on honor and common sense in battle situations. 4 - Garb 4.1 - Garb is the term used to describe any and all aspects of a Lancerus costume. All fighters should wear appropriate garb upon becoming accepted within the Lancerus community. Wearing garb creates a sense of unity, provides a more appropriate fighting atmosphere, and better advertises the sport to newcomers. 4.2 - Garb is required for official Lancerus events. There are no exceptions unless explicitly stated otherwise. Although garb is not required for most practices, it is highly encouraged that all fighters wear their garb. 4.2.1 - Acceptable examples of upper body garb include but are not limited to: tunic, shirt, dress, or vest. Bare chest is acceptable if allowed by law and or camp/event rules, but only if the rest of the costume meets or exceeds minimum garb standards. 4.2.2 - Acceptable examples of lower body garb include but are not limited to: non-obtrusive pants, kilt, skirt, leggings, or similar legwear. Bare legs are acceptable. 4.2.3 - Acceptable examples of foot garb include but are not limited to: non-obtrusive footwear (moccasins, earth-tone shoes, boots, sandals, etc.). Bare feet are acceptable. Zippers on boots are acceptable as long as they are not a primary focus of attention. 4.3 - Forbidden Garments, Patterns/Logos, and Equipment: The intent of this rule is to limit the amount of obviously modern looking items at events. It is sometimes possible to wear modern clothing in a way (by modification or concealment for example) that it is not considered forbidden. A Herald or member of the event staff will make final decisions on this. (A small, non-obvious logo such as a brand on armor or similar period-appropriate wear is acceptable). 4.3.1 - Forbidden garments include but are not limited to: blue jeans, white shoes, camouflage patterns such as military fatigues, modern hats, visible T-shirts, or other obviously modern clothing. 4.3.2 - Real swords, knives, or weapons of any sort (even in sheaths or cases) may not be worn or carried during Lancerus combat. 4.3.2 - Weapons, shields, garb, and armor may not have clearly mundane logos or prints, nor may be made with fluorescent/neon colors. 4.3.3 - Cleats and spikes are not permitted on the battlefield. 4.4 – The event staff reserves the right to allow certain forbidden garments to accommodate special needs, because of weather conditions, etc. These exceptions will be made on a case by case basis. Players are encouraged to overcome this with proper garb when it is possible. 5 - Weapons 5.1 - All Lancerus weapons must be built using Foam Tech construction. Foam Tech construction calls for a soft, padded striking surface layered on top of a rigid core. Any weapon that deviates from the rules will not be considered a Lancerus-legal weapon. 5.1 - All fighters should be conscious of possible “core blowouts”, e.g. the rigid core forcing itself through the padding. 5.2 - Heralds are in charge of doing a safety check of all weapons before every practice/event. They reserve the right to check/remove a weapon from play at any point for any reason pertaining to possible safety concerns. 5.3 - All weapons must have cloth covering their striking surfaces. 5.3.1 - When properly padded, a Lancerus weapon should not be able to inflict bruises, knock out teeth, tear skin, or break bones with a full-powered swing. 5.3.2 - No weapon except for aluminum-shafted arrows may use metal as a core. Metal is allowed for weighting and for the creation of oblong handles only. There can be no metal in the striking area of a weapon. 5.3.3 - No part of any swung weapon may protrude more than .5 inches through a 2 inch hole. When checking weapons using this parameter, Heralds must check using a template. The template must be used perpendicular to the direction of pommels, crossguards, etc. (For example, a fighter is having a sword checked with a long crossguard. A Herald should use the template to make sure the crossguard does not fit through a 2 inch hole more than .5 inches. When doing this, they should NOT attempt to force the weapon through, nor should they wiggle the weapon around in various angles until it fails. If you are unsure of this ruling, please ask a Herald for clarification.) 5.4 - Weapon Types 5.4.1 - Weapons are divided into one of several categories depending on their logistical design as well as intended function. They are: Blue- A standard one-handed weapon, generally a sword, club, axe, or mace. Blue weapons may also have a Green tip if they can thrust. Teal- A small, fast one-handed weapon with no minimum weight. Red- A large, two handed weapon such as a greatsword, glaive, or warhammer. Green- A stabbing-only weapon, ranging from a dagger to a spear. Yellow- A piercing projectile weapon which includes javelins and arrows. White- A coreless crushing projectile that are only lethal to the head, i.e., rocks. 5.5 - Swung weapons include Blues, Teals, and Reds. Both slashing and crushing weapons are considered to be swung weapons. When using the terminology “swung weapon” it pertains to both types. 5.5.1 - No swung weapon may have more than 1/3 of its overall length unpadded, nor have more than 30" unpadded. 5.5.2 - No swung weapon may flex greater than 45 degrees under reasonable duress. 5.5.3 - No swung weapon may have unpadded core higher than halfway up the weapon. 5.6 - Swung weapons that can only strike in one plane (single or double-edged swords, axes) are considered slashing weapons. Piercing tips are not included in the plane count. 5.6.1 - Slashing weapons must balance above the handle. 5.7 - Swung weapons that may strike in more than one plane (maces, clubs) are considered crushing weapons. Piercing tips are not included in the plane count. 5.7.1 - Crushing weapons must balance above the halfway point of the weapon. 5.8 - Piercing weapons include Green and Yellow weapons. These are thrusting or ranged weapons and follow a different parameter of rules then swung weapons. 5.8.1 - No piercing weapon may flex greater than 45 degrees under reasonable duress. Javelins may flex no greater than 90 degrees. 5.9 -Blue 5.9.1 - Blue weapons are primarily designed to be used with one hand and are often paired with another blue or a shield. 5.9.2 - Blue weapons are slashing or crushing weapons, though they may also stab provided they have a specially constructed Green tip to do so. 5.9.3 - Blue weapons must weigh a minimum of 12 oz. 5.9.4 - Blue weapons are above 28 inches and under 48 inches in length. 5.9.5 - When swung, Blue weapons deal Blue damage. 5.9.6 - Blues must have a striking surface at least 6 inches long. 5.10 - Teal 5.10.1 - Teal weapons are primarily designed to be used with one hand and are often paired with another Teal or a shield. Teals are shorter/faster versions of Blues. 5.10.2- Teal weapons are slashing or crushing weapons, though they may also stab provided they have a specially constructed tip to do so. 5.10.3 - Teal weapons have no minimum weight. 5.10.4 - Teal weapons are above 12 inches and under 28 inches in length. 5.10.5 - When swung, Teal weapons deal Blue damage. 5.10.6 - Teals must have a striking surface at least 6 inches long. 5.11 - Red 5.11.1 - Red weapons are primarily designed to be used with two hands. Reds are longer/heavier than blues, and possess the ability to break shields. 5.11.2 - Red weapons are slashing or crushing weapons, though they may also stab provided they have a specially constructed Green tip to do so. 5.11.3 - Red weapons must weigh a minimum of 24 oz. and must balance above the handle. 5.11.4 - Red weapons must be at least 48 inches long. 5.11.5 - When swung with both hands with sufficient force, Red weapons deal Red damage. When swung with one hand or with light force, Red weapons deal Blue damage. 5.11.6 - Slashing Reds must have a striking surface at least 18 inches long, Crushing Reds have no minimum striking surface size but may be failed if a Herald deems the striking surface too small to be reasonably safe. 5.11.7 - All Red weapons when used two-handed can destroy a shield with two solid blows from their legal striking surface (e.g., a solid hit from the haft of a glaive would not count). Blows which are mostly blocked by another weapon and light or glancing hits to a shield do not count as "shield breaking" hits. The fighter wielding the shield judges if the blows are solid "shield-breaking" red hits; however, the physical size of the fighter delivering the blows must always be considered; i.e., a "solid" hit from a smaller, lighter person will generally feel "lighter" than one from a more massive fighter. 5.11.7 - If a Red has a Green stabbing tip, thrusts dealing Green damage may not be used to deal Red hits. 5.11.8 - When swinging a Red weapon with two hands with intent to deal Red damage, the user may shout “Red” to clarify their swing. If they fail to do this, the hit may still be considered a Red hit. The recipient of the attack has final say in what is considered a Red hit, even if the attacker has called Red. 5.12 - Green 5.12.1 - Green-only weapons are stabbing-only weapons. This usually falls under the category of either daggers or spears. 5.12.1.1 - Other melee weapons types may do Green damage by having a modified stabbing tip applied to the weapon. 5.12.2 - Green-only weapons are always thrusting weapons; you may never “swing” a thrusting weapon. 5.12.3 - When thrust with both hands, a Green weapon does double-Green damage. When thrust with one hand, a Green does single-Green damage. 5.12.4 - The piercing tip of a Green weapon may not easily pass through a 2.5 inch diameter hole. 5.12.5 - When thrusting a Green weapon with two hands with intent to deal Double-Green damage, the user must shout “Double-Green” to clarify their stab. If they fail to do this, the damage is counted as single-Green. 5.13 - Yellow 5.13.1 - Yellow weapons are primarily ranged weapons that inflict piercing damage. Javelins (airborne) and arrows fall under this category. 5.13.2- Yellow weapons may never be swung. 5.13.3 - Javelins are required to have a yellow cover to help distinguish them on the battlefield. No other weapon, including arrows, may have a yellow cover. 5.13.4 - The piercing tip of an arrow may not easily pass through a 2.5 inch diameter hole. 5.13.5 - The piercing tip of a Javelin may not easily pass through a 3.5 inch diameter hole. 5.13.6 - Yellow weapons are generally considered to be neutral weapons. What this means is that during the course of battle if a fighter encounters a Javelin unattended, they may pick up and use the Javelin. Arrows also fall under this rule. For rules regarding arrow usage see section 5.13.8. 5.13.7 - Javelins 5.13.7.1 - Javelins are unique weapons that may be used as both melee spears as well as projectile weapons. 5.13.7.2 - When thrust with both hands, a Javelin weapon does double-Green damage. When thrust with one hand, a Javelin does single-Green damage. 5.13.7.3- When used as a projectile, Javelins inflict Yellow damage. 5.13.7.4 - For a Javelin to be considered a projectile, the Javelin must travel through the air at least the entire length of the weapon. 5.13.7.5 - Javelins must have padding covering the entirety of the weapon. No core can be visible. This is to prevent injury should someone be hit with the shaft rather than the head of the weapon. 5.13.7.6 - Javelins may not flex more than 90 degrees under reasonable duress. 5.13.7.7 - The maximum weight of a javelin is 1.5 pounds. 5.13.7.8 - Javelins must be between 4 and 5 feet in length. 5.14.7.9 - Javelins only deal damage if their head strikes an opponent. Shafts deal no damage of any kind. 5.13.8 - Bows, Crossbows, and Arrows 5.13.8.1 - Arrows are designed to be fired from a bow or crossbow. Compound (pulley) bows are not allowed. 5.13.8.2 - Arrows only deal damage after they are fully airborne. This means the arrow must travel at least its own weapon length before being able to inflict damage. 5.13.8.3 - Arrows can never be used as melee weapons. 5.13.8.4 - Arrows are the only weapon permitted to use a metal core for their shaft (aluminum). 5.13.8.5 - A draw stop (generally a ring of tape around the shaft ,being of at least 1/8 inch in thickness) is required to be attached to the shaft of the arrow between 27 and 28 inches from the inside of the nock, to prevent arrows from being drawn more than 28 inches. 5.13.8.6 - Arrows can be carried by allies, unless otherwise specificied, straight to archers only if they are completely away from immediate combat. If someone holding an arrow is about to engage in combat they are to put the arrow down first. Arrows not belonging to you may never be moved from the immediate area they were found in. 5.13.8.7 - Arrows are only to be tossed if it is a safety issue. Anyone is allowed to move an arrow out of a combat zone if they feel it is a hazard. 5.13.8.8- All arrows must have at least two full vanes/fletchings (feathers) and a secure nock. 5.13.8.9 - To better simulate the speed and power of real arrows in flight, the only things which can stop arrows are shields, Lancerus-legal head armor such as a helmet or coif, or intentionally-sacrificed body parts. Arrows cannot be caught, blocked, deflected, or knocked out of the air by anything else, including hands, feet, weapons, or other equipment. If an arrow is blocked intentionally with anything other than a body part, shield, or head armor, the fighter doing the blocking is dead automatically. 5.13.8.10 - All bows must have a draw weight of 35 pounds or less at 28 inches draw. 5.13.8.11 - All crossbows must have a draw weight of 35 pounds or less at 12 inches draw. 5.13.8.12 - Archers have the privilege to call out their hits for clarification. 5.13.8.13 - Bows and Crossbows are allowed to block one hit from any swung weapon before being broken. A Bow or Crossbow is useless while broken and cannot block any more hits. Bows and Crossbows are broken by Blue, Red, and Green damage. Bows and Crossbows are allowed to deflect Green weapons; as long as the Green hit against the weapon was not a solid hit, the weapon remains intact. 5.13.8.14 - Arrows must use the “penny-cap” method in their head construction. What this means is that before any foam is placed on the head of the arrow, a penny (or another disc of metal of similar hardness and dimensions) must be secured flat on the tip of the weapon. This prevents the core from pushing through the foam in the event of weapon failure. 5.14 - White 5.14.1 - White weapons are ranged weapons that are thrown by hand. They are unique in the sense that they have no core, but are rather completely constructed out of foam or other soft materials. They are often times referred to as rocks. 5.14.2 - White weapons must be thrown. At no time is a fighter allowed to attack another fighter with a white weapon without throwing it at them. 5.14.3 - White weapons must have a minimum diameter of 2.5 inches in any given plane. 5.14.4 - White weapons must not exceed 1.5 pounds in weight. 5.15 - Shields 5.15.1 - Shields must be safely padded on the front and all edges. Any dangerous protrusions (bolts, metal handles, etc.) on the rear must be taped and/or padded for the user's safety. It is advised to pad the entire back as well to prevent damage to the wielder. 5.15.2 - A shield may be used or worn in any manner, and it will still remain a shield. For example, a shield may be carried on the arm, held in one or two hands, worn on the back, or propped against a fighter's side. 5.15.3 - A fighter may wear or carry only one shield at a time in combat unless specified beforehand. 5.15.4 - The minimum diameter of a shield is 12 inches. The maximum diameter of a punch shield is 25 by 30 inches. The maximum diameter of a strap shield is 3 feet wide by 5 feet tall. 5.15.5 - Shields may be virtually any shape, but must have handles and/or arm-straps. If a shield is made to strap onto the body and has no means to carry it on the fighter's arm, it is not allowed. 5.15.6 - When a shield is destroyed by two red-weapon hits, the wielder of the shield must immediately drop the shield. Additional hits from any type of weapon that strike before the shield is dropped count as though the shield that isn't there (generally counting first against the shield-wielder's arm, then their torso). 5.15.7 - Anvilling, laying a weapon on a shield to avoid taking damage to the shield, is not permitted. Thus, a weapon must intercept the red weapon before it strikes the shield. If the blocking weapon is driven back against the shield by the hit from the red weapon, it does not constitute anvilling. If the red weapon continues past the attempted block with significant force, the blow still counts as a red-weapon hit. 5.15.8 - Fighters may use any weapon combination while also using a shield. For example, although a fighter using an 8 foot glaive might not use a punch shield for practicality reasons, there is no rule saying they cannot use one. 5.15.9 - Shield "spikes" are for ornamentation only and do no damage. No part of their design may easily pass more than 0.5 inches through a 2.5 inch diameter hole. 5.15.10 - Shield Kicking: Players are allowed to kick shields, provided the kicker keeps one foot on the ground. (No flying kicks!) Shield kicking must be done with regard for the safety of other fighters and will be monitored carefully by the Heralds. 5.15.11 - Shields may be covered in non-latex based soft plastic sealant (e.g.Plasti-dip) as an alternative to cloth as long as they pass all other requirements. 5.16 - Shield Bashing and Checking 5.16.1 - A shield bash means using a shield to strike an opponent starting from a distance more than two steps away. 5.16.2 - A shield check means using a shield to strike an opponent from a distance two steps away or closer. 5.16.3 - Players may shield bash an opponent on their front or side. Bashing an opponent from the rear is prohibited. Bashing should only be done if the opposing player is expecting it; wild shield bashes are cause for immediate removal from the field. 5.16.4 - Players may shield check an opponent from any direction, even if they are unaware of it. 5.16.5 - It is never permissible to strike a fighter in the head or neck with a shield. 5.17 - Grappling 5.17.1 - Grappling is defined as wrestling in a safe and reasonable manner, attempting to subdue or unbalance your opponent without strikes, throws, or joint/nerve holds. Grappling is defined as "body on body" attacks. As such, grabbing an opponent's weapon (such as a spear shaft) does not count as grappling. 5.17.2 - A person in armor or rigid plastic safety equipment may initiate a grapple only if the grappled target is wearing the same level of armor or higher (e.g. a combatant wearing metal armor may only grapple metal-armored fighters). 5.17.3 - An unarmored fighter may choose to initiate a grapple with almost any opponent, including those who are armored. 5.17.4 - A fighter using a bow or crossbow cannot initiate or be the target of a grapple, regardless of their armor class. 5.17.5 - Players are not allowed to initiate a grapple starting more than two steps away from an opponent (no running tackles). 5.17.6 - Grappling from behind should be done with great caution and will be closely monitored by Heralds for safety. 5.17.7 - Body checks (blocking your opponent's movement using one's body) are allowed. 5.17.8 - Punching and kicking are never allowed, except in the case of shield kicks as outlined above. 5.18 - Miscellaneous: 5.18.1 - Whenever you strike an opponent from behind with a non-blue weapon, simultaneously call out the color of your weapon so that your opponent will know how to react. 5.18.2 - Strikes ignore sheathed weapons (e.g., one that is attached/hanging from one's belt or over one's back) or any other worn object, including baggy clothing such as cloaks. If an attack would have made legal contact with a fighter had the object been absent, then it should be counted as a hit. A weapon must be in a fighter's hand to intercept an attack. 5.18.3 - Strikes that strike clothing or garb and would not have hit a legal strike zone had the clothing or garb been absent are not considered hits. Fighters may choose to call out “garb” to clarify the hit was not clean. 6 - Damage 6.1 - When struck with a weapon, the target sustains damage to the struck target area. These target areas include torso, head, neck, arms, and legs. 6.2 - When a target’s torso is lost, they are considered dead. When a target’s limb is struck, they lose that limb. When any two limbs are lost, they are dead. If the head is struck with a White weapon or a Yellow weapon, they are dead. 6.2.1 - Limbs lost in battle must be clearly broadcast to other players. You are not allowed to lie about injured limbs. 6.3 - Different weapons deal different types of damage. These damage types have varying consequences on the struck area. Below is a chart for better understanding weapon types and the damage they deal. * * Red hit, as in, must be swung with two hands * ** Hand on weapon, foot on ground. Hand off weapon or foot in air is counted as limb. * *** An arrow striking hand on weapon counts as arm, therefore, lose limb * **** No effect if striking the neck * ***** If target is wearing a leather helm, yellow damage is blocked once, a second hit results in death. Metal helms grant full immunity from yellow damage. 6.4 - Upon death, a character must kneel with their hand/weapon on their head,go into a prone position, or lay on the ground. It is advisable to call out "dead" as this happens. 6.4.1 – If a particular battle scenario requires a soldier to return to a spawn area for resurrection, the combatant must keep their weapon on their heads at all times until they are resurrected. 6.5 - Hit Zones 6.5.1 - When a fighter is struck in the torso, they are considered dead. The torso includes the shoulders (inside of socket), chest, stomach, back, hips (inside of socket), groin and buttocks. 6.5.2 - When a fighter is struck in the arm, they lose that arm. Anything that arm was holding must be dropped. A damaged arm must be kept behind the back to signal to other players that the arm is lost; a fighter is not allowed to simply have the arm drop to their side. Arm includes the hand (when not holding a weapon) and everything between the wrist and shoulders (outside of socket). 6.5.3 - When a fighter is struck in the leg, they lose that leg. The character must then drop to their knees. The remaining healthy leg must be “pronounced”by having the leg up or clearly splayed out behind them. The dead leg remains down. 6.5.4 - Fighters with damaged legs (referred to as legged) are allowed to crawl, shuffle, roll, and move around on their knees. They are also allowed to leap off of the ground using their healthy leg, provided that they return to a legged position after the jump. 6.5.5 - Any hits to a dead leg that would not have gone through to a healthy hit zone are not considered hits. 6.5.6 - Any hits to a dead leg that would have gone through to a healthy hit zone are considered hits to the healthy hit zone. 6.5.7 - If at any time a legged fighter does not pronounce which leg is the healthy leg, both are considered the healthy leg should one be struck or damaged. 6.6 - Any hit that strikes a dead limb is considered to have traveled through the limb and hit whatever would be behind it (e.g., your right arm is injured and so is placed behind your back. Another fighter runs up behind you and strikes the dead arm with his weapon. If your arm was not there, the hit would have traveled into your back and killed you. For this reason, the struck fighter is dead). 7 - Armor 7.1 - Armor is worn on the body to protect the fighter from damage. Hitting a piece of armor results in the armor for that hit zone absorbing the blow, allowing that hit zone to sustain another point of damage before becoming unusable. 7.2 - Armor must be constructed out of hard leather, passing grade metal, or a combination of the two. Armor may not be constructed out of foam or plastic. 7.3 - Armor must be securely fastened to the body as not to endanger the wearer or other fighters. Loose armor should not be counted as armor and Heralds will ask loose armor to be removed from combat. 7.4 - Armor must be clearly visible to be counted as armor. Armor hidden underneath clothing does not count as armor with some exceptions. Players may wear cloaks, tabards, or other similar garb over armor so long as a majority of the armor is still visible. 7.5 - Armor only protects the exact area it covers. For example, if the upper arm is struck but the fighter had a bracer on their lower arm, the limb is still lost even though they were wearing “arm armor”. 7.6 - The front, back, and sides of any part of the body are considered a single strike zone for armor coverage. Hits anywhere on armor on the left leg are considered hits to the "left leg armor," and hits to a fighter's armored chest, sides, and back are considered hits to the "torso armor" even if the hits land on different pieces of armor such as a breastplate and backplate. Think of armor protection in Lancerus this way: armor lessens the damage from some types of hits, but does not eliminate damage entirely. Hence, an armored fighter will "survive" the first blue weapon hit to his back, but a second blue hit to the same fighter's chest armor will have done enough damage to "kill" the fighter. 7.6.1 - All armor within a single strike zone counts towards the total integrity of the armor for that strike zone, regardless of how many pieces are actually present. 7.7 - Helmets of any legal armor type give complete invulnerability to White weapons. 7.8 - Armor may not have any large protrusions (such as spikes) that would injure a fighter. Corners of metal armor are subject to the nickel rule if they protrude out from the body too far. The nickel rule states that no corner of any piece of metal armor may be more acute than the circumference of a nickel. 7.9 - Double Green hits destroy light armor and hit the area underneath. It is best to clarify the hit with an audible "Double-Green" when thrust, otherwise the hit may be received as Blue or single-Green. 7.9.1 - Red hits destroy light armor and hit the area underneath. It is best to clarify the hit with an audible "Red" when swung, otherwise the hit may be received as a Blue or single-Green. 7.9.2 - Light armor is immune to single-Green. Heavy armor can have the Heavy buff removed with single-Green, but then acts immune as it becomes light armor. 7.10 – Yellow damage pierces through all armor types. Head armor is the exception to the rule. Leather helms block yellow damage once, mostly metal helms block yellow indefinitely. 7.11 - Leather armor must be made out of real, hardened leather. Metal armor may be made of iron, steel, bronze, brass, or copper, or titanium. Aluminum and other modern alloys are not allowed. 7.11.1 - Leather armor must be at least 3/16ths of an inch thick. You may layer multiple layers of leather to achieve this effect. 7.11.1 - Metal armor must have a minimum thickness of 19 gauge (0.9 mm) and a maximum of 1/8th of an inch thick. 7.11.2 - Chainmail, defined as armor constructed solely of interconnected metal rings, must not be able to have it's weave penetrated by a 3/8” thick rod (dowel) in order to pass as armor. 7.11.3 - Rigid metal hand, knee or elbow armor is forbidden (ring or chainmail is permitted). 7.12 - Light Armor 7.12.1 - Light Armor is armor comprised of leather, chain, or composite leather/metal where the metal armor is not more than 90% of the armored surface. 7.12.2 - Light Armor blocks one Blue hit or one single-Green hit before being broken for that hit zone. 7.12.3 - When any piece of armor is destroyed, a fighter must call out that their armor was broken and what zone it was broken in (e.g. "left leg armor!") 7.13 - Heavy Armor 7.13.1 - Heavy Armor is exclusively plate armor. Armor must be at least 90% metal to qualify as heavy armor. This includes plate and woven metal scales. 7.13.2 - Heavy armor has the "Heavy" buff. This means that all Heavy armor a fighter is wearing contributes towards one shared "Heavy" hit. This buff, sometimes called "bubble", absorbs one hit from any legal melee weapon (Blue, Red, single or double-Green). When struck, the Heavy buff is removed. 7.13.3 - When Heavy is removed, all remaining armor left acts as light armor, regardless of how many additional pieces of plate armor a fighter is wearing. Wearing more plate armor increases one's chances of being able to use the heavy buff; it does not grant more than one heavy. 7.13.4 - When Heavy is removed, a fighter must call "Heavy" to signify the removal of the buff. 7.13.5 - Yellow damage completely ignores both Armor and Heavy. A torso covered in untouched plate armor would still die from one hit from an arrow or javelin. 7.13.6 - A fighter may not call Heavy if non-heavy armor was struck (e.g. a fighter who was struck on leather bracers may not call Heavy, even if they are wearing steel greaves). 7.15 - Head Armor 7.15.1 - Head Armor, such as helmets and masks, is divided into one of 2 categories: leather/chain or metal. 7.15.2 - Leather/Chain Head armor is defined as any piece of equipment that is less than 70% solid metal or is Chainmail. 7.15.3 - Leather/Chain Head armor is immune to White damage and blocks yellow damage once. 7.15.4 - Metal Head armor is defined as any piece of equipment that is more than 70% solid metal. 7.15.5 - Metal Head armor is immune to White and Yellow damage. 8 - Healing and Repairing 8.1 Healing 8.1.1 - Healing is a process through which a fighter can restore limbs and armor of another fighter to full health. Healing is done through the use of Healing Poems. 8.1.2 - Healing Poems are specifically approved chants, poems or songs containing 180 syllables or more. Fighters may speak these Healing Poems as fast as they are able so long as they whole poem is said concisely and without a major break. 8.1.3 - To initiate a Healing Poem, the healer and the wounded fighter both must kneel while the healer places a hand on the fighter's upper body. The healer may then recite the Healing Poem. 8.1.4 - The Healing Poem must be completed to give any benefit. If the healer or wounded fighter is attacked, the poem is broken and must be restarted. 8.1.5 - Healing may continue under dangerous circumstances so long as several parameters are met: the healing party may not move, the healing party may not attack, and the healer may not actively block attacks. They injured fighter may block melee or ranged attacks so long as they do not move from a kneeling position. If the physical touch between members of the healing party is lost at any time, the poem must be restarted. 8.1.6 - When the Poem is completed, all injured limbs, armor, Heavy, and damaged weapons the fighter may have had are restored. 8.1.7 - Healers may not heal themselves. Healers may not heal more than one other fighter at a time (no group healing). 8.2 Repairing 8.2.1 - Fighters may repair their broken shields and bows by themselves. To do this, they must kneel down next to the broken item and count to 10 (Mississippi). 8.2.2 - Fighters who are repairing equipment cannot attack or defend while attempting this. Should they break concentration for any reason, they repair must be restarted. 8.2.3 - Armor cannot be repaired using this method; only Healing Poems restore armor. Category:Rules